Spirit
SPIRIT BELONGS TO STREAMY, PLEASE DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION Appearance Spirit was once silvery-white with a beautiful layer of translucent scales on top, but her scales have faded to a drab grey. She has pale blue underscales that fade to a deeper blue, very pale blue near her neck and darker around her tail-tip and talons. She has a small half-ruff near her ears and is rainbow-coloured, as is her wing-tips. Spirit, for some unknown reason, has a feather on her tail-tip and is the only area she cannot alter the temperature of. Her tail turns from white at the base to rainbow coloured flecks, and she has dull blue eyes. Silvery scars line her arms, her neck and wings. Not all of them are by choice. Bruises show wear heavy chains bind her, preventing her from moving very far at all. Personality Spirit was once a happy, daring dragonet, but when she was discovered by a scientist to have strange, extremely strong powers she was taken and placed under lock and key, under close monitoring. Since then, Spirit has almost given up all hope that she would be freed. She used to try and escape and even fight back, but her fighting spirit has left her completely. She is very suspicious and will jump at the slightest of sounds, and always sounds and looks exhausted due to scientists overusing her powers. She has a dry, sarcastic sense of humour but still retains her former kindness. She was once suicidal, even trying to kill herself in an experiment but gave up, believing it to be pointless and too much effort. When Spirit lets her power take over, her eyes turn bright gold and she becomes ruthless and blunt, not hesitating to get rid of anyone who stands in her way. Abilities Spirit is a tribeless dragon, with abilities unknown to any tribe. Able to drastically change the temperature of her scales and store and reflect a blinding light, she was captured and imprisoned under Queen Aquamarine after she killed five of her guards by burning them to death and subsequently causing severe eye damage to most spectators. She has a tough, plated layer of translucent scales which help her reflect light, which she can set on fire if needed. She has tried to burn them off several times, to no avail. Her internal organs are shielded with a heat-resistant layer, which keeps her from burning or freezing herself to death, and her eyes have a thin, dark eyelid which lets her not be blinded by her own light. Spirit's outer layer of scales seems to be attracted to all forms of poison and, as she recently discovered, can absorb it, although each time it hurts and destroys some of the layer of scales, although it always grows back. Spirit is training herself to be pain-tolerant so that she can destroy all her scales, making her free to travel and do what she wants. Although she can choose when to use her powers, they often have a mind of their own and try to rebel against her, making her snap and make descisions she would not usually make, often resulting in her having to be chained down. She has never won this internal struggle, and does not wish to. History A few years after her inprisonment, something inside Spirit stirred and she flew into a rage, determined to get revenge on those who had locked and chained her down. She burnt through her chains in mere seconds and blinded her guards as she burst out, her energy seemingly endless, before going on a three-day killing spree, murdering guards and royalty including the Queen's eldest daughter. It was only when she was about to kill the queen herself did she return to normal, her claws at the Queen's throat. The queen was very calm, and ordered the dead to be buried properly and for guards to take Spirit back to her dungeon. Although she acted like nothing had happened, Spirit was regularly tortured, including attempts to peel her scales off but found them inpenetrable. The only reasons she was still alive was because, unbeknownst to her, the Queen wished Spirit to fight for them, to be their weapon Since that day, it seemed the last of her sanity had snapped. Terrified of herself, Spirit stopped trying to escape or even speak to other dragons, trapped in her own mind. It was only when, one day, the queen decided that she was stable enough to go outside. The Queen gave her strict rules not to tell any other dragons about the queen and being imprisoned, and in case she did, she gave her an animus-enchanted necklace to keep her from telling them. Spirit was sent to the AODSAA, where she trained everyday against temperature resistant boards. Her necklace The necklace given to her by the queen was a hollow amber and turquoise pendant, two dragons biting eachothers tail in a perfect circle against a round, silver background. Only the queen can take it off, and Spirit cannot burn through it or freeze it so that it snaps. It is enchanted so that Spirit is only loyal to the Queen, but cannot tell anyone else about it and will not talk about her alliances, and that she must keep it on at all times. Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat) Category:Females Category:LGBT+